A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 39 - Eddard X
Eddard X ist das neununddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark träumt von dem lange vergangenen Kampf im Turm der Freude. Als er geweckt wird, stellt er fest, dass Robert Baratheon sehr wütend ist wegen der Entführung von Tyrion Lennister. Der König verlangt, dass Eddard Frieden mit Haus Lennister schließt. Er setzt Eddard außerdem wieder als Hand des Königs ein und befiehlt, dass er ihn vertreten solle, solange er sich auf die Jagd begibt. Synopsis Eddard träumt vom Turm der Freude Unter dem Einfluss von Mohnblumensaft träumt Eddard Stark den alten Traum vom Angriff auf den Turm der Freude und dem Tod seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark: Mit ihm reiten seine Freunde Martyn Cassel, Jorys Vater, Theo Wull, Ethan Glauer, Brandon Starks ehemaliger Schildknappe, Mark Ryswell, Howland Reet und Lord Willam Staublin. Sie waren sieben Männer gewesen, doch standen ihnen drei der gefürchtetsten Ritter der Sieben Königslande gegenüber: Ser Arthur Dayn, das "Schwert des Morgens", mit seinem Großschwert Dämmerung, Ser Oswell Whent und Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, der "weiße Bulle". In seinem Traum reiten sie auf den Turm der Freude zu, vor dem die drei Männer der Königsgarde auf sie warten. Eddard ruft ihnen entgegen, dass er vergeblich nach ihnen bei der Schlacht am Trident Ausschau gehalten habe, bei der Plünderung von Königsmund und bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap. Die drei Ritter entgegnen, dass sie nicht dort waren, Eddard aber froh sein könne, denn sonst wäre die Rebellion anders ausgegangen. Eddard erwidert, dass bei Sturmkap die Häuser Tyrell und Rothweyn ihr Knie vor dem neuen König gebeugt haben und dass Ser Willem Darry mit den noch lebenden Targaryen nach Drachenstein geflohen ist, doch die Drei widersprechen, dass sie niemals ihren Schwur brechen würden. Am Ende des Kampfes waren nur noch Eddard und Howland Reet am Leben. Dann findet er seine Schwester sterbend in einem Zimmer im Turm. An dieser Stelle weckt ihn die vertraute Stimme von Vayon Pool aus dem Traum. Eddard erfährt, dass er sechs Tage und sieben Nächte bewusstlos war, und dass Robert Baratheon ihn sprechen möchte, sobald er die Augen geöffnet hat. Eddard erwidert, dass er zu schwach sei, aber Vayon Pool insistiert, dass es des Königs Befehl sei. Dann will Eddard nach Jory Cassel rufen, vorher fällt ihm aber wieder ein, dass er tot ist, und so erscheint Alyn, der neue Hauptmann von Eddards Wache. Alyn klärt Eddard über die Lage im Königreich auf: Jaime Lennister hat Königsmund verlassen, um sich seinem Vater Tywin Lennister in Casterlystein anzuschließen. Die Geschichte der Entführung Tyrions sei in aller Munde, weshalb er die Wachen verdoppelt habe. Alyn berichtet, dass Sansa und Arya jeden Tag bei ihm gewesen seien, Sansa hätte gebetet, aber Arya wäre voller Zorn gewesen und hätte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Alyn berichtet weiter, dass die Leichen von Jory, Heward und Wyl zu den Schweigenden Schwestern gebracht worden wären, damit sie nach Winterfell gelangten. Jory werde neben seinem Großvater begraben werden, wie es vermutlich sein Wunsch gewesen wäre, denn sein Vater Myrtyn war zusammen mit den anderen Kämpfern, die beim Angriff auf den Turm der Freude umgekommen waren, an Ort und Stelle begraben worden, indem Eddard Steine vom Turm herausausgebrochen hatte, um Gräber anzulegen. Eddard denkt wieder über seinen Traum nach und findet, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, dass er gerade jetzt davon träumt. König Robert besucht Eddard am Krankenbett Schließlich kehrt Vayon Pool zurück und kündigt Robert Baratheon an, er ist in Begleitung von Cersei Lennister, der Königin. Eddard bemerkt, dass Robert schon angetrunken ist, obwohl es noch früh am Tag ist. Robert macht zwei höfliche Bemerkungen über Eddards Befinden, maßregelt Cersei, sie solle den Mund halten und konfrontiert Eddard dann offen heraus mit dem, was Catelyn getan hat. Eddard nimmt sie in Schutz, indem er betont, sie habe im Namen der Hand des Königs gehandelt. Robert erwidert, dass er damit sehr unzufrieden ist, denn die Aufgabe der Hand sollte es sein, für den Frieden zu sorgen, jetzt aber seien sieben Männer tot. Cersei korrigiert ihn auf acht, denn jüngst sei noch der Lennister-Gardist Tregar an seinen schweren Wunden gestorben. Robert stellt klar, dass er Entführungen und Raufereien auf seinen Straßen nicht dulde und dass Eddard Catelyn befehlen solle, Tyrion freizulassen und Frieden mit Jaime zu schließen. Als Eddard erwidert, dass drei seiner Männer von Jaime ermordet wurden, weil er ihn züchtigen wollte, behauptet Cersei, Eddard sei betrunken aus einem Bordell gekommen und habe den Streit angefangen. Zu seiner Verteidigung entgegnet Eddard ruhig, dass Robert ihn so gut kennen sollte, dass er den Unsinn in dieser Version erkennt und dass Petyr Baelish seine Version bestätigen könne, doch der bestätigt nur, dass sie in irgendeinem Bordell waren. Eddard erwidert erbost, dass sie nicht in irgendeinem Bordell waren, sondern in dem, in dem Robert eine Tochter mit einer Prostituierten gezeugt hat. Es sähe genau so aus wie das erste Barstardmädchen, dass Robert gezeugt habe, als sie noch Jungen im Grünen Tal waren. Cersei verzieht keine Miene. Robert wird kleinlaut und ärgert sich über die Namenswahl, die seiner Meinung nach nicht clever gewählt ist, aber Eddard sagt, dass das Mädchen gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt sei und sich in ihn verliebt hätte - er kann seinen Zorn kaum in Zaum halten. Eddard erbittet von Robert die Erlaubnis, Jaime zurück nach Königsmund holen und vor ein Gericht stellen zu lassen, aber Robert will davon nichts hören und befiehlt Eddard, die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Eddard meint, dass er froh sei, nicht mehr seine Hand zu sein, wenn das Roberts Art von Gerechtigkeitssinn sei, und Cersei stichelt, dass es nie jemand gewagt hätte, so mit einem Targaryenkönig zu sprechen. Daraufhin fragt sie Robert erbost, ob sie ihn für Aerys halte. Aber Cersei fährt fort: die Starks hätten ihren einen Bruder entführt und den anderen vertrieben und Robert würde sich Eddard trotzdem noch unterwürftig zeigen, obwohl er durch die Ehre mit Jaime und Tyrion viel näher verbunden sei. Robert wird rot vor Zorn und erinnert sie daran, dass sie den Mund halten soll. Doch Cersei setzt noch eine Bemerkung obendrauf: eigentlich sollte sie Kettenhemd tragen und Robert die Röcke. Robert schlägt sie feste ins Gesicht, sodass sie gegen einen Tisch taumelt und stürzt. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen erklärt sie, dass sie die Prellung als Ehrenzeichen tragen würde. Ser Meryn Trant begleitet sie nach draußen. Als Cersei den Raum verlassen hat, wendet sich Robert traurig an Eddard. Er sagt, sein Verhalten sei nicht königlich gewesen und dass er nicht wüsste, wie er mit Cersei umgehen solle. Dann meint er, dass er Rhaegar zwar getötet habe, er aber dennoch gegen ihn verloren hätte, denn er hatte Lyanna und Robert hat nun Cersei. Eddard setzt erneut an, dass sie beiden über etwas Wichtiges reden müssten, aber Robert sagt, dass er des Redens müde ist und stattdessen am nächten Tag in den Königswald auf die Jagd ginge. Eine Unterredung könne danach stattfinden. Eddard erinnert Robert daran, dass er dann vielleicht schon nicht mehr in der Hauptstadt sei, weil ihm befohlen wurde, nach Winterfell zurückzukehren, aber Robert wirft ihm nur die Spange der Hand des Königs zu und sagt, er solle gefälligst sein Amt wieder ausüben. Eddard fragt nach Daenerys Targaryen und warum er die Hand sein soll, wenn Robert ohnehin nicht auf ihn höre, aber Robert lacht nur und sagt, dass irgendjemand ja nun einmal das Reich lenken müsse und dass wenn Eddard noch einmal wage, von dem Amt zurückzutreten, er Jaime Lennister zur neuen Hand des Königs machen werde. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 39